The Letters
by Razux
Summary: Siapa kau? Di mana kau? Mengapa kau ada di situ? Mengapa kau tidak mau melangkah keluar dari sana? Siapa dia? Pertanyaan yang sangat sederhana dengan jawaban yang sangat sederhana, namun aku tidak ingin menjawabnya, sebab aku takut akan jawabannya...


_**Author Note's : **__Kurasa fic ini memang salah satu fic aneh yang pernah aku buat dan ku simpan dalam laptopku tanpa pernah aku publishkan. Aku hanya bisa berharap siapapun yang membaca fic ini akan terhibur, ya walau aku tidak mengharapkan banyak sebab fic ini memang bukanlah sebuah fic yang bisa membuat orang ngakak seperti BNB. Aku akan sangat senang jika ada yang bersedia meriview dan memberitahuku kesan yang didapat saat membaca fic ini, sebab tidak tahu mengapa, aku sangat menyukai fic ini._

* * *

><p><strong>The Letters<strong>

_By : Razux_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Disclaimer : Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana._

* * *

><p>Aku selalu berada di sini, di depan sebuah jendela besar yang terbuka lebar, duduk di atas sebuah kursi sambil menyandarkan kepala pada kedua tanganku yang kuletakkan pada kusen jendela menatap keluar.<p>

Yang ada di depanku adalah sebuah hamparan padang gandum yang sangat indah dan luas. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup membuat semua batang gandum yang berwarna keemasan saat ditimpah cahaya matahari itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Hamparan padang gandum yang berwarna keemasan itu serta langit biru di atasnya benar-benar sangat kontras. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang sangat indah, tenang, damai dan menyenangkan.

Di sini hanya ada siang.

Ya, siang. Matahari selalu berada tepat di atas langit biru tanpa pernah bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Tidak penah ada bulan ataupun bintang yang muncul untuk menggantikan matahari dan awan di atas. Waktu di sini tidak pernah bergerak, waktu di sini terhenti, aku tahu itu dan aku hanya seorang diri saja di sini….

Seorang diri? Tidak.

Aku tidak seorang diri, selain aku masih ada seseorang lagi di tempat ini walau aku tidak tahu siapa itu. Jika aku menatap lurus ke depan, melewati hamparan padang gandum luas di depanku, aku akan melihat sebuah bukit kecil, bukit padang gandum.

Aku selalu merasa bukit itu aneh, sebab di puncak bukit kecil itu berdiri sebatang pohon besar dengan daun berwarna pink. Itulah satu-satunya warna lain di luar jendelaku yang hanya berwana keemasan dan biru.

Seseorang itu ada di sana, dia selalu berdiri di bawah pohon itu. Jarak kami cukup jauh hingga aku tidak bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Namun, aku tidak pernah bosan menatapnya, setiap kali aku menatap keluar jendela ini, dialah satu-satunya sosok yang aku lihat, sosok yang aku cari.

Aku selalu menatap sosok itu hingga mataku terasa sangat berat dan rasa ngantuk menyerangku. Jika itu terjadi aku akan bangkit dari kursi tempatku duduk dan berjalan menuju sebuah tempat tidur _king size_ yang ada di samping jendela. Aku akan membaringkan badanku di sana, menutup mataku dan tertidur.

Saat bangun, aku akan kembali duduk di kursi itu menatap keluar mencari sosok itu lagi, terus menatapnya hingga aku kembali mengantuk dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

Selalu, selalu dan selalu…

Itu adalah rutinitasku dan tidak tahu mengapa, aku menyukainya. Jauh di dalam hatiku aku menyukai ketenangan dan kedamaian ini.

Namun rutinitas ini tiba-tiba berubah pada suatu hari…

Hm.. Sepertinya kurang tepat, di sini hari tidak pernah berganti, jadi kurasa penggunaan kata suatu hari itu salah, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku katakan adalah suatu waktu..

Suatu waktu, saat aku duduk di atas kursi menatap sosok itu seperti biasanya, sosok itu tiba-tiba bergerak mendekatiku. Aku sesungguhnya sangat terkejut, tapi aku tetap tidak bergerak sedikitpun, aku tetap duduk di kursiku menatapnya dengan kedua mataku.

Akhirnya aku bisa melihat sosok orang itu untuk pertama kali.

Dia seorang laki-laki, dia sangat tinggi, dia mengenakan sehelai kaos putih polos dan celana jeans berwarna cream. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, sebab dia menggunakan sebuah topi berwarna cream seperti celanannya dan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

Dia berhenti tepat di depan jendelaku, aku tetap tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, aku hanya terus menatap sosok itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyerahkan sepucuk surat padaku.

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, namun tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya menerima surat itu.

Saat surat itu sudah berada di tanganku, laki-laki itu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kembali ke bukit itu, kembali ke bawah pohon berwarna pink itu.

Aku membuka surat yang diserahkannya padaku dan membacanya, surat itu hanya berisi sebuah kalimat. Tidak, bukan kalimat, tapi sebuah pertanyaan. Pertanyaan singkat yang ditulis dengan tulisan tangan yang tidak tahu mengapa terasa tidak asing bagiku.

**Siapa kau?**

Siapa kau? Apa maksud pertanyaan itu? Siapa aku? Aku adalah…

Aku adalah…

Aku adalah siapa?

Aku segera berdiri dari kursi tempatku duduk dan menatap sosok itu lagi. Namun sosok itu telah berada jauh di depanku. Aku kembali menolehkan mataku menatap surat itu.

Siapa kau? Siapa aku? Benar sekali, siapa aku? Untuk pertama kalinya aku berpikir seperti itu, siapa aku sebenarnya? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun? Aku berjalan meninggalkan kursi tempatku duduk dan menatap sekelilingku, tiba-tiba mataku menatap sebuah cermin besar yang terletak di sudut ruang tempatku berada.

Kakiku bergerak dengan sendirinya mendekati cermin itu dengan pelan dan aku melihat bayangan seseorang dalam cermin itu, seorang perempuan. Usianya mungkin sekitar delapan belas tahun, dia mengenakan sebuah gaun putih polos selutut dan bertelanjang kaki. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna coklat panjang sepinggang yang dibiarkan terurai bebas, kulit berwarna putih bersih, hidung yang sangat mancung, bibir tipis berwarna merah merona, alis mata yang tertata rapi, dan terakhir, sepasang mata besar berwarna coklat keemasan seperti warna padang gandum di luar jendelaku

Saat melihat bayangan itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku tahu, itulah aku. Sosok wanita dalam cermin itu adalah aku, aku adalah wanita dalam cermin itu.

Namun aku tetap tidak tahu apapun? Siapa aku? Mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun? Akupun mencoba memikirkan jawaban-jawaban akan pertanyaan itu sambil menatap bayangan dalam cermin besar itu, memikirkan tentang siapa aku dan apa namaku.

Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa sangat sakit, sakit sekali hingga rasanya ingin pecah. Aku menutup mataku dan segera terduduk di lantai keramik di bawahku karena aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk berdiri lagi.

Kepalaku terasa berputar-putar, rasa sakit ini semakin hebat hingga rasanya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Lalu, di tengah-tengah rasa sakit itu, akupun tersadar, rasa sakit ini muncul karena aku mencoba mengingat siapa diriku sebenarnya.

Akupun langsung berhenti untuk memikirkan siapa diriku dan saat itu juga, tiba-tiba di dalam pikiranku aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggil sebuah nama.

"_Mikan…"_

Aku segera membuka mataku saat nama itu terlintas dalam pikiranku. Rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalaku terhenti, dan hatiku berdetak tidak karuan saat mengingat suara yang telintas dalam pikiranku barusan.

Mikan.

Mikan.

Mikan...

Tiba-tiba saja aku tahu, Mikan, itulah namaku.

Air mataku mengalir menuruni pipiku seketika itu juga, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas semua itu dari bayangan cermin di depanku. Hatiku tiba-tiba terasa sakit, sakit sekali. Namun, aku tahu, rasa sakit ini bukan karena aku berhasil mengetahui namaku, hatiku terasa sangat sakit seperti ini karena suara yang tadi kudengar dalam pikiranku.

Sakit, sakit, rasa sakit di hati ini sungguh luar biasa menyiksakan. Hatiku terasa sangat sesak hingga rasanya aku tidak bisa bernapas lagi, hatiku terasa bagaikan tercabik-cabik menjadi ribuan kepingan.

Aku tidak bisa mengingat siapa pemilik suara itu, namun aku tahu, pemilik suara itu adalah seorang laki-laki, suara itu terdengar begitu jelas, kuat dan sekaligus sangat lembut, suara yang terasa sangat familiar di telingaku.

Dengan mengumpulkan semua kekuatanku, aku segera berlari ke atas tempat tidur _king size_ di samping jendela, membenamkan wajahku pada bantal sambil menutup mataku.

Aku mau tidur, aku tidak mau mengingat apa-apa lagi, aku tidak mau merasakan rasa sakit ini lagi.

Saat aku bangun lagi, semuanya pasti kembali sama lagi. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang menghembus padang gandum keemasan, langit biru yang tidak pernah berubah, bukit pohon pink di kejauhan dan sosok yang berdiri di bawah pohon pink, lalu, aku akan kembali duduk di jendela itu menatap keluar mencari sosok itu.

Ya… Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Itulah yang aku pikirkan sesaat sebelum aku menyerahkan kesadaranku pada kegelapan. Namun, ternyata aku salah, saat aku membuka mataku lagi, rutinitasku selama ini telah berubah.

Dia kembali berada di depan jendelaku. Sosok laki-laki di bawah pohon pink itu kembali menemuiku dengan pakaian yang sama di depan jendelaku. Aku tetap tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, dia masih mengenakan topi dan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

Tidak tahu mengapa, aku bangkit dari tempat tidur _king size_ itu dan berjalan mendekatinya. Aku tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun begitu juga dengan dia, aku hanya menatapnya dengan kedua mataku yang…

Yang terus digenangi air mata tanpa aku ketahui penyebabnya.

Dia kembali mengangkat tangannya dan menyerahkan sepucuk surat padaku. Aku menerima surat itu dengan tangan yang terus gemetar.

Aku takut, aku takut sekali untuk menerima surat itu. Sesungguhnya aku tidak mau menerima surat itu, tapi badanku bergerak dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa aku hentikan.

Dia kembali membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke tempatnya berada selama ini dengan pelan. Aku hanya menatap sosoknya itu semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya kembali berada di bawah pohon pink dalam bukit itu.

Aku membuka surat di dalam genggaman tanganku itu dengan pelan, sama seperti surat sebelumnya, surat kali ini juga hanya berisi sebuah pertanyaan.

**Di mana kau?**

Aku tidak mau memikirkan jawabannya, namun hati dan pikiranku menghianatiku, aku mematung di tempatku memikirkan jawaban pertanyaan singkat itu.

Di mana kau? Di mana aku? Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu di mana aku sesungguhnya berada. Aku merasa sangat lega sebab kepalaku tidak terasa sakit lagi seperti saat aku mencoba memikirkan siapa aku sebenarnya.

Sambil menghela napas dengan pelan, aku kembali mencoba mencari jawaban pertanyaan itu. Aku menolehkan mataku menatap jendela di depanku, menatap sosok itu dan juga pandang gandum itu sejenak, kemudian aku menolehkan kepalaku menatap sekelilingku, akupun sadar, ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya aku mengamati tempat aku berada selama ini dengan saksama.

Aku berada di dalam sebuah kamar, kamar yang sangat besar dengan lantai keramik berwarna hitam. Dinding kamar ini berwarna merah gelap dan kamar besar ini sangat kosong, perabotan yang ada dalam kamar besar ini hanyalah kursi tempatku duduk selama ini, tempat tidur _king size_ di samping jendela serta cermin besar di sudut ruangan.

Kamar siapa ini? Ini bukan kamarku? Kamarku seharusnya berwarn-

Kamarku? Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Kamarku? Aku selalu berada di sini, seharusnya ini adalah kamarku, tapi kenapa aku merasa ini bukanlah kamarku? Kamar siapa ini sesungguhnya? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat semuanya?

Mataku tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah pintu yang berada dalam kamar ini. Rasa penasaran dan juga ingin tahu menyelimutiku, apa yang ada di balik pintu itu? Tanpa aku sadari, kakiku melangkah mendekati pintu itu, tanganku dengan cepat bergerak memegang pegangan pintu dan sesaat sebelum aku membuka pintu itu, aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku menatap keluar jendela, mencari sosok laki-laki di bawah pohon pink itu lagi.

Dia masih berada di sana, berdiri di sana tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Melihatnya masih berada di sana, akupun kembali menolehkan kepalaku ke depan sambil membuka pintu itu dan melangkah keluar dengan perasaan lega.

Lorong.

Yang ada di depan itu sebuah lorong besar dan panjang dengan karpet merah yang terbentang di bawahnya. Kakiku dengan pelan bergerak menyusuri lorong itu. Aku terus berjalan menyusuri lorong itu, melewati banyak sekali ruangan dan kamar yang terbuka, namun aku segera menyadari suatu keanehan di setiap ruangan dan kamar yang aku lewati, tidak ada jendela, semua ruangan dan kamar dalam mansion ini tidak ada jendela sama sekali.

Mansion? Mengapa aku tiba-tiba tahu tempat ini adalah sebuah mansion? Mengapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu? Oh iya, pasti karena ada banyak sekali kamar di sini, ya pasti itu, karena itulah aku berpikir tempat ini adalah sebuah mension.

Tapi…

Kenapa aku merasa itu salah? Kenapa aku merasa aku hanya berusaha untuk menipu diriku sendiri? Kenapa aku merasa aku mengenal semua ruangan dan juga kamar yang aku lewati barusan? Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi padaku?

Hanya sinar lampu di ataskulah yang membuatku dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Tempat ini benar-benar aneh sekali, tidak ada jendela dan aku yakin sekali, juga tidak ada pintu. Jendela di kamar tempat aku berada selama ini pasti merupakan satu-satunya jendela di dalam mansion ini, satu-satunya penghubung mansion ini dengan padang gandum di depan mansion.

Aku berhenti berjalan saat aku melihat sebuah tangga berwarna putih. Hatiku berdetak sangat cepat, aku kenal tangga itu, aku tahu tangga itu, tangga itu tidak asing bagiku.

Aku segera berlari menaiki tangga itu. Tangga putih ini akan menghubungkanku dengan ruang kaca, ruang kaca yang sangat aku sukai sejak kecil, ruang kaca tempat kami tidur bersama saat kami tidak bisa bermain di luar karena hujan semasa kecil.

Kami?

Langkah kakiku terhenti saat kata itu terlintas dalam pikiranku. Kami? Apa maksudku barusan? Aku selama ini hanya sendirian saja, jadi kenapa tiba-tiba ada kata 'Kami' yang aku gunakan?

Aku kembali tenggelam dalam pikiranku dan saat aku sadar, aku telah berada di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih, pintu ruang kaca kami. Dengan pelan, aku membuka pintu dan sebuah senyum langsung mengembang di wajahku.

Yang ada di balik pintu putih itu adalah sebuah ruang kaca kecil berbentuk bulat berdiameter lima meter persergi. Lantainya yang berkeramik putih ditutupi sebuah karpet besar berbulu tebal berwarna abu-abu, langit-langitnya berwarna putih dengan sebuah lampu gantung berwarna keemasan, beberapa buah bantal besar terletak di sudut ruangan dan terakhir, kaca-kaca jendela yang nampak buram karena tetesan air hujan di luar.

Tidak salah lagi, inilah ruang kaca itu, ruang kaca kami, kamar kaca kami.

Aku berjalan memasuki ruang kaca itu dan menutup pintu putih di belakangku. Hatiku terasa sangat ringan, hangat dan juga bahagia, sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasaan perasaan ini.

Lama…

Lama? Kapan terakhir aku merasakan perasaan seperti ini? Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi padaku?

Di tengah-tengah kebingunganku, mataku tiba-tiba menangkap sosok seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar tiga tahun yang sedang duduk sambil menyadarkan badannya pada bantal-bantal besar di ruang kaca ini. Aku sangat terkejut, anak kecil ini tidak ada di sana tadi, kenapa tiba-tiba dia ada di sana?

Aku mengamati gadis kecil itu, dia berambut coklat sepinggang sepertiku, kulitnya putih bersih, hidungnya sangat mancung dan bibirnya yang tipis berwarna merah. Dia menutup matanya sambil tersenyum lebar dengan pipi yang merona karena kebahagiaan. Lalu, saat dia membuka kedua matanya, mata besarnya yang berwarna coklat keemasan, akupun sadar..

Gadis kecil itu adalah aku, aku saat berusia tiga tahun.

"_Aku di sini! Cepat kemari! Aku sudah sangat ngantuk! Kau sudah janji untuk tidur siang bersamaku kan?"_ Ujar diriku yang berusia tiga tahun sambil tersenyum.

Tidak tahu mengapa, badanku tiba-tiba mematung, ketakutan, pengharapan, kegelisahaan, kebahagiaan, kesedihan yang bercampur aduk tiba-tiba menyerangku.

Sakit. Sakit, hatiku kembali sakit. Sakit sekali, air mata kembali mengalir menuruni pipiku.

Aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Aku tahu ada orang yang berjalan memasuki ruang kaca ini, namun aku tidak berani menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, aku hanya menatap diriku yang berusia tiga tahun itu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Senyum di wajahku yang berusia tiga tahun semakin melebar, kebahagiaan dan kegembiraan terpancar dengan jelas tanpa bisa disembunyikan lagi.

Lalu…

Aku segera berlari meninggalkan ruang kaca itu secepat yang aku bisa tanpa menolehkan kepalaku sedikitpun lagi ke belakang, berlari kembali ke kamar di mana selama ini aku berada.

Takut. Aku takut, hatiku sakit, sakit sekali. Hatiku kembali lagi merasa sakit seperti saat aku mencoba mengingat siapa pemilik suara itu. Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau merasakan ini lagi. Sudah cukup, aku tidak mau lagi.

Saat aku tiba lagi di dalam kamar tempatku selama ini berada, aku menatap keluar mencari sosok di bawah pohon pink itu, dia masih ada di sana, namun aku tidak mempedulikannya, aku segera berlari mendekati tempat tidur _king size_ itu dan menghempaskan diriku di atasnya.

Aku mau tidur, aku mau tidur, biarkan aku tidur, jangan ingatkan aku pada apapun lagi, aku mohon, jangan ingatkan aku lagi…

Aku mohon…

Kubiarkan kegelapan menelan kesadaranku, kubiarkan diriku kembali tertidur di atas tempat tidur _king size_ itu dengan satu harapan, semoga saat aku membuka mataku lagi, sosok itu tidak akan berada di depan jendela dan menyerahkan surat padaku lagi.

Tapi, harapanku ini tidak terkabul, saat aku membuka mata lagi, sosok itu kembali berada di depan jendela, menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah dengan pakaian serta topi yang sama. Dengan pelan, dia kembali mengangkat tangannya yang memegang sepucuk surat ke arahku.

Aku tidak bergerak sedikitpun, aku tidak mau menerima surat itu, aku tidak mau membaca apapun yang tertulis dalam surat itu. Aku menggeleng kepalaku, bisa kurasakan air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku.

Namun dia tetap tidak menurunkan tangannya yang memegang surat itu, walau tidak mengatakan sepatah kata maupun melihat wajahnya, aku tahu, dia memintaku menerima surat itu.

Lalu..

Badanku tiba-tiba bergerak, aku tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat tidur _king size_ itu dan berjalan mendekatinya. Bisa kurasakan seluruh badanku gemetar, di dalam hatiku, aku terus berteriak untuk menjauhi laki-laki itu, namun semuanya sia-sia, badanku tidak mau mendengar perintahku.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar dan mata berurai air mata, aku menerima surat itu. Seperti sebelumnya, laki-laki itupun kembali membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke bawah pohon pink itu.

Aku ingin mengejar pria itu dan mengembalikan surat itu padanya, namun saat aku ingin meloncat keluar dari jendela, aku tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatku, ada ketakutan luar biasa yang menyerangku.

Tidak. Tidak, tidak boleh, aku tidak boleh melangkah keluar dari sini, aku tidak boleh keluar dari mansion ini. Ya, benar sekali, apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak boleh melangkah keluar dari tempat ini.

Kuturunkan mataku pada surat di tanganku, dengan pelan akupun membuka surat itu dan membacanya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku melakukan itu, sebab aku tahu dengan jelas, di dalam sudut terdalam hatiku, aku terus berteriak untuk membuang surat itu, jangan membukanya, jangan membacanya.

**Mengapa kau ada di situ?**

Badanku langsung mematung begitu membaca pertanyaan itu. Mengapa kau ada di situ? Mengapa aku ada di sini?

Tanpa aba-aba atau pemberitahuan sedikipun, rasa sakit itu kembali menusuk hatiku, mencabik dan menghancurkannya hingga menjadi ribuan kepingan kecil.

Mengapa aku ada di sini? Aku tidak mau menjawab ataupun memikirkannya, aku mohon jangan menanyaiku seperti itu, jangan memaksaku memikirkan jawab mengapa aku ada di sini.

Kepalaku kembali merasa sakit, sakit bagaikan ingin pecah. Kulempar surat itu ke bawah, kuangkat tanganku menyusuri rambutku dan menekan kepalaku sekuat-kuatnya sambil menutup mataku. Air mata mengalir semakin deras menuruni pipiku, aku ingin berteriak sekuat-kuatnya, namun aku bahkan tidak menemukan kekuatan untuk melakukan itu lagi.

_Seorang gadis berusia sekitar delapan belas tahun dengan rambut berwarna coklat dan mata coklat keemasan duduk di samping kursi pengemudi dalam sebuah mobil Mercedes berwarna hitam. Sebuah senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya, dengan pelan dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap sosok pengemudi mobil itu._

"_Apa yang kau inginkan? Besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu, aku akan memberikanmu apapun yang kau ingi-"_

_Ucapan gadis itu terputus saat matanya menangkap sebuah truk besar melesat dengan cepat ke arah mobil mereka. Dia menutup matanya, dia bisa mendengar suara rem mobil dan suara klakson mobil yang sangat keras._

_Sepasang tangan tiba-tiba memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Lalu, suara tabrakkan yang sangat keraspun terdengar dengan jelas. _

Aku kembali membuka mataku saat potongan adegan itu terlintas dalam pikiranku, aku tahu siapa gadis dalam mobil itu, itu aku. Namun, aku tidak bisa melihat sosok yang mengemudi mobil itu, siapa dia? Dan juga, tangan siapa yang memulukku saat itu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya sedikitpun? Mengingat...

Tidak. Bukan, bukan seperti itu, aku bukan tidak bisa mengingatnya, tapi aku tidak mau mengingatnya, aku tidak mau mengingat apapun lagi, jadi hentikan semua ini!

Aku segera mengangkat kakiku dan berlari ke tempat tidur _king size_ itu lagi, kutarik selimut menutupi badanku, kubenamkan wajahku sedalam-dalamnya pada bantal yang ada.

Kegelapan datang lagi menyelimutiku dan aku tersenyum saat mengetahui itu, akhinya aku bisa tertidur. Tidur, tidur, ayo cepat tidur, dengan begitu rasa sakit dalam kepalaku akan menghilang, dengan begitu rasa sakit dalam hatiku yang bagaikan tercabik-cabik ini tidak akan aku rasakan lagi.

Tidur….

Saat aku membuka mataku lagi, laki-laki itu sudah kembali berdiri di depan jendela, menungguku bangun untuk menyerahkan sepucuk surat padaku lagi.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur _king size_ itu dan berjalan mendekatinya, kutatap dia dengan mataku yang masih saja meneteskan air mata.

Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyerahkan sepucuk surat padaku, kugigit bibir bawahku dan dengan mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan yang kumiliki aku berkata padanya. "Aku tidak mau menerima surat lagi."

Laki-laki itu tetap diam dan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, tangannya yang memegang surat itu tetap tidak diturunkannya, kemarahan dan kekesalan menyelimutiku, kutepis tangannya ke samping sambil berteriak, "JANGAN MEMBERIKANKU SURAT LAGI!"

Air mata yang mengalir hanya mengalir semakin deras menuruni pipiku, aku tidak mengerti? Siapa laki-laki ini? Kenapa dia terus memberikanku surat? Surat yang berisi pertanyaan yang tidak ingin aku jawab. Apakah dia ingin menyiksaku? Apa dia begini senang melihatku begitu tersiksa gara-gara surat yang diberikannya?

Namun, laki-laki itu tetap tidak bergeming sedikitpun, tangannya tetap terangkat lurus ke arahku, memintaku untuk menerima surat di tangannya.

Aku tidak mau menerima surat itu, sejak pertama kali aku menerima surat itu, duniaku yang selalu tenang, damai dan menyenangkan ini berubah, surat-surat itu telah mengubah duniaku ini, memporak porandakan semuanya.

Tanganku tiba-tiba bergerak, tidak peduli betapa kerasnya aku mempertahankan diriku untuk tidak menerima surat itu, badanku selalu menghianatiku. Kuterima lagi surat itu dengan tangan yang gemetar.

Laki-laki itu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kembali ke tempatnya di bawah pohon pink. Dia hanya datang untuk menyerahkan surat-surat itu padaku bagaikan tukang post.

Tukang post? Ya, mungkin dia memang seorang tukang post, tukang post yang sedang melakukan tugasnya, karena itulah dia tidak mempedulikan bagaimana perasaanku saat membaca surat-surat itu.

Kubuka surat itu dengan tangan gemetar sambil menahan rasa takut dalam hatiku. Surat itu kembali berisi sebuah pertanyaan.

**Mengapa kau tidak melangkah keluar dari sana?**

Kulempar surat itu ke bawah sesaat setelah aku membaca isi surat itu. Kuangkat tanganku menekan kepalaku sambil menutup mataku.

Jangan memikirkan apa-apa, jangan memikirkan apapun, kosongkan pikiranmu dengan begitu semuanya tidak akan apa-apa.

Itulah yang terus aku pikirkan dalam pikiranku. Ketakutan yang luar biasa menyerangku, kucoba untuk tidak memikirkan apapun, namun semuanya tetap sia-sia, pikiranku tidak mau menuruti perintahku, pikiranku melayang kembali pada pertanyaan itu, mencari jawaban kenapa aku tidak mau melangkah keluar di sini.

_Hujan rintik-rintik yang jatuh membasahi wajah seorang gadis berambut coklat yang terbaring lemah dengan badan penuh darah dan luka di atas aspal jalan membuat gadis itu membuka mata coklat keemasannya yang sudah tidak fokus._

"_Gadis ini masih hidup!"_

"_Ambulan! Cepat panggil ambulan!"_

_Gadis itu bisa mendengar suara orang-orang yang berteriak di sampingnya. Badannya tiba-tiba terangkat dari aspal jalan di bawahnya, dia bisa merasakan seseorang membopong tubuhnya menjauhi tempat tadi dia terbaring. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, seluruh badannya terasa sangat sakit. _

"_Pemuda ini sudah mati…"_

"_Gadis itu bisa hidup karena pemuda ini melindunginya saat mobil mereka tertabrak truk besar itu."_

_Gadis itu segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap sumber suara tersebut dengan pelan. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang, di samping tempat dia terbaring lemah tadi, dia melihat sosok seorang laki-laki terbaring dengan tubuh belumuran darah di atas aspal jalan._

_Dia tidak bisa melihat wajah laki-laki itu, orang-orang yang mengerumuni laki-laki itu membuatnya tidak bisa melihatnya. Namun dia tahu siapa itu, dia tahu dengan pasti siapa laki-laki itu, laki-laki itu adalah…_

"TIDAK! TIDAK!" teriakku sekuat tenagaku.

Air mata mengalir semakin deras menuruni pipiku. Apa yang kulihat dalam pikiranku barusan? Potongan adegan itu, potongan adegan yang tadi terlintas dalam pikiranku barusan bukan salah satu kepingan memoriku, itu bukan aku, gadis berambut coklat itu bukan aku.

Aku terpuruk duduk ke bawah, kedua kakiku tidak sanggup lagi menahan tubuhku saat adegan itu terlintas dalam pikiranku. Hatiku kembali sakit, luar biasa sakit hingga aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Kubaringkan tubuhku di atas lantai keramik di bawahku dan menutup mataku sambil menangis terisak-isak. Aku tidak peduli aku baru saja bangun dari tidurku, aku tidak peduli betapa dinginnya lantai di bawahku, aku ingin tidur sekarang.

Tidur dan melupakan semua yang kuingat sekarang. Jangan memintaku memikirkan itu semua lagi, biarkan aku di sini, biarkan aku melupakan semuanya, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan hancur saat aku mengingat semua itu.

Kegelapan datang lagi dan akupun tertidur kembali, tertidur dan saat aku membuka mataku lagi, aku akan melupakan segalanya.

Ya, melupakan segalanya, melupakan segala tentang aku dan juga dia…

Karena itulah aku sadar, betapa naifnya aku ini. Aku masih belum bisa melupakan semua yang berhasil aku ingat. Rasa sakit, perih, sedih, sendirian, sepi, dingin dan juga hancur yang luar biasa menyesakkan menyerangku seketika begitu aku membuka mataku.

Aku tidak mau merasakan perasaan ini, aku benci perasaan ini. Kumohon siapapun juga, tolong aku, hentikan perasaan ini, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Sakit, sakit sekali.

Kuangkat kepalaku menatap jendela itu dan seperti biasanya lagi, laki-laki itu, tukang post itu berdiri di sana, menungguku untuk menerima sepucuk surat. Namun, aku tidak bergerak, aku sudah tidak punya kekuatan untuk menggerakkan badanku yang masih terbaring di atas lantai.

Lalu untuk pertama kalinya dalam rutinitas ini, tukang post itu tiba-tiba memanjat jendela memasuki kamar ini. Dia berjalan mendekatiku dengan pelan, kututup mataku dengan panik. Jangan menyerahkan surat padaku lagi, aku tidak mau, aku mohon, jangan menyerahkan surat lagi padaku.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan seseorang menyentuh tanganku dan menyelipkan sepucuk surat pada tanganku. Aku tetap tidak membuka mataku, aku tetap memejamkan mataku. Namun aku merasakan suatu perasaan aneh saat tangan orang itu menyentuhku, aku kenal tangan itu, sentuhannya, kehangatannya, tangan itu adalah tangan yang sangat familiar bagiku.

Kubuka mata untuk menatap pemilik tangan itu. Tukang post. Ini adalah tangan dari laki-laki itu. Kucoba untuk melihat wajahnya, namun dia masih menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah dan juga topi yang digunakannya benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Dia tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya yang memegang tanganku dan bangkit, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dia meloncat keluar dari jendela, kembali ke bawah pohon pink itu.

Aku hanya bisa menatap sosok tukang post itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Kemudian kuturunkan mataku menatap surat yang ada di tanganku. Meski tidak mau, tapi aku kembali membuka surat itu. Aku jadi berpikir, apakah tukang post itu memiliki sihir? Sebab mengapa dia terus-terus saja berhasil membuatku membuka dan membaca surat yang diberikannya tidak peduli betapa tidak inginnya aku melakukan itu?

Surat kali ini berisi dua helai kertas, kertas pertama berisi satu pertanyaan seperti biasanya.

**Siapa dia?**

Siapa dia? Dia? 'Dia' yang dimaksud surat ini adalah siapa?

Hatiku terasa sakit lagi, perasaan sakit di hati ini datang lagi, air mataku mengalir turun membasahi pipiku lagi. Siapa dia? Siapa dia bagiku? Kenapa aku merasa begitu sakit hanya dengan berusaha untuk mengingat seseorang yang tidak bisa aku ingat?

_Seorang gadis kecil berusia tiga tahun berambut coklat sepinggang dan mata coklat keemasan berdiri di belakang seorang pria dan wanita dewasa. Dia menjulurkan kepalanya dari belakang kaki pria di depannya menatap seorang pria dan wanita dewasa serta seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia sekitar tiga tahun di atasnya._

_Mata coklatnya yang besar menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan saksama. Anak laki-laki itu berambut hitam dengan kulit putih, wajahnya sangat tampan, namun yang paling menonjol dari strukutur wajahnya adalah matanya, matanya yang berwarna merah._

_Sebuah senyum lebar langsung terukir di wajah gadis kecil itu saat mata coklat keemasannya bertemu mata merah anak laki-laki tersebut._

_Wanita yang ada di samping gadis kecil itu tersenyum melihat reaksi gadis kecil tersebut, dengan pelan dia membungkukkan dirinya dan membelai kepala gadis kecil itu dan berkata,"Mikan, kenalkan tunanganmu…"_

Kututup mataku saat potongan adegan itu terlintas dalam pikiranku.

_Seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar sembilan tahun dengan rambut coklat sepinggang duduk sambil membaringkan badannya pada bantal-bantal besar di belakangnya dalam sebuah ruang kaca. Suara hujan terdengar dengan jelas dan kaca-kaca yang mengelilinginya nampak buram karena tetesan air hujan. _

_Gadis kecil itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap sosok seorang anak laki-laki tampan berambut hitam dan bermata merah yang berusia tiga tahun di atasnya. "Hujan, kita jadi tidak bisa bermain di luar.." _

_Anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya menatap gadis itu, dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, namun sebuah senyum menyeringai langsung terlukis di wajahnya yang tadi tenang dan tanpa ekspresi._

"_Apa maksud senyum menyeringaimu itu?" tanya gadis kecil itu kesal dan bangkit dari bantal di bawahnya, dia bisa merasakan anak laki-laki itu sedang mentertawakan apa yang barusan dikatakannya._

"_Tidak apa-apa, tidurlah," Ujar anak laki-laki itu sambil mendorong kening gadis itu dengan pelan hingga punggungnya kembali menyentuh bantal besar di bawahnya. "Aku sudah meminta ayahku untuk mengubah kamar kaca ini jadi tempat bermain sekaligus kamar tidur siangmu saat kau datang kemari tahu?"_

_Gadis kecil itu menangkap tangan anak laki-laki itu yang mendorong keningnya dan berkata, "Bukan kamar tidur siangku saja, kamar kaca ini adalah kamarku dan kamu, kamar ini adalah kamar kaca kita, tempat kita tidur bermain dan tidur bersama saat hujan. Kamar ini adalah kamar kaca kita."_

_Mata merah anak laki-laki itu terbelalak begitu mendengar ucapan gadis kecil itu, senyum menyeringanyapun berubah menjadi sebuah senyum lembut yang langsung membuat wajah gadis kecil itu memerah._

"_Iya, aku mengerti, karena itu, ayo kita tidur.." Ujarnya pelan sambil mencium kening gadis kecil itu._

Anak laki-laki itu..

Anak laki-laki itu adalah 'Dia'. Dia yang ingin aku lupakan.

Kubuka mataku, air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku dengan deras, sudah berapa banyak air mataku yang jatuh sejak aku menerima surat itu? Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi, aku berharap air mataku kering, berharap aku tidak akan menangis lagi, namun itu semua sia-sia, air mata tetap mengalir.

_Seorang gadis cantik berusia lima belas tahun dengan rambut coklat sepinggang duduk sambil menyandarkan punggung pada dada seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata merah yang berusia tiga tahun di atasnya. Pemuda itu menyandarkan badannya pada sebatang pohon besar yang penuh dengan bunga pink sambil memeluk badan gadis itu dengan erat. _

_Senyum bahagia mengembang di wajah gadis itu saat hembusan angin yang meniup kelopak-kelopak bunga di atas mereka jatuh ke badan mereka._

"_Kau tahu? Pink adalah warna kesukaanku," Ujar gadis itu sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah pemuda itu. "Warna kesukaanmu itu apa? Selain hitam dan merah gelap ya? Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai kedua warna itu hingga kau membuat kamarmu jadi seperti itu."_

_Pemuda itu tersenyum menyeringai mendengar ucapan gadis itu dan tanpa berpikir panjang dia menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. "Coklat keemasan. Coklat keemasan seperti padang gandum yang tertimpah cahaya matahari."_

"_Eh! Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu bingung._

_Dengan senyum menyeringai yang masih terukir di wajahnya yang tampan, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis itu._

"_Karena itu adalah warna matamu.." Ujarnya pelan dan menangkap bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya._

Kututup mataku. Aku seharusnya melupakan semuanya, apa yang telah aku lakukan, aku tidak boleh mengingatnya, sebab dialah alasan aku ada di sini, dialah alasan aku tidak mau meninggalkan tempat ini.

Siapa aku? Di mana aku? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Kenapa aku tidak mau melangkah keluar dari sini? Pertanyaan itu sangat sederhana dan mudah untuk kujawab. Jawaban akan pertanyaan itu sudah ada di dalam hatiku sejak dulu, hanya aku tidak mau menjawabnya dan aku takut mendengar jawaban yang sederhana itu.

Aku adalah Mikan, aku berada di alam bawah sadarku sendiri, aku berada di sini karena aku yang ada di dunia nyata mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan aku tidak mau meninggalkan tempat ini karena…

Karena dia sudah tiada.

Dia telah tiada, dia telah meninggalkanku sendirian.

Jika aku melangkah keluar dari sini, aku harus menghadapi dunia yang tidak ada dirinya. Aku tidak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan itu, karena itu, aku mau di sini saja, di tempat ini saja, tidak perlu memikirkan apapun dan tidak tahu apapun. Aku bisa tenang di sini, melupakan semuanya, melupakan diriku, melupakan dia…

Dia…

Siapa dia?

Dia adalah tunanganku sejak kecil, dia adalah anak dari sahabat kedua orang tuaku, dia adalah orang yang selalu mengejek dan mempermainkanku, orang yang selalu berada di sampingku menemaniku dan melindungiku. Dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagiku, orang yang tidak akan pernah tergantikan dalam hatiku, dia adalah duniaku.

Tidak! Lupakan! Lupakan! Ayo, cepat lupakan semuanya! Aku tidak boleh mengingat itu, aku harus melupakan semua itu, sebab dengan begitu aku baru bisa berada di sini, di tempat ini.

Namun, semuanya telah terlambat, aku sudah teringat akan semuanya, aku sudah tidak bisa berpura-pura lagi, aku tidak bisa menipu diriku sendiri lagi, semua memoriku bersamanya telah kembali memasuki hatiku tanpa bisa kuhentikan lagi.

Langit siang yang ada di luar jendela tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, untuk pertama kalinya matahari menghilang dari langit. Kuangkat kepalaku menatap sekelilingku, kulihat dinding tempat aku berada menghitam, retak dan hancur, kulihat kaca besar di sudut ruangan ini pecah dan menghilang, begitu juga dengan lantainya, semua yang ada di dalam kamar ini menghitam, retak, hancur dan menghilang. Kehancuran itu semakin meluas dan meluas menuju tempatku berada. Kamar ini akan hancur, tempat ini akan hancur, semuanya akan menghilang, aku pasti juga akan ikut menghilang jika masih berada di sini.

Namun, aku tersenyum melihat itu. Ya, tidak apa-apa, mungkin ini memang lebih baik, jika aku menghilang, semuanya pasti akan jadi lebih baik, aku tidak akan mengingat apapun lagi, aku tidak akan merasakan apapun lagi.

Kugenggam surat yang ada di tanganku, tiba-tiba saja aku teringat akan sehelai lagi kertas dalam surat yang belum kubaca. Aku tidak ingin membacanya karena aku tahu itu hanya akan membuatku merasakan kesakitan dalam hatiku. Namun, aku membatalkannya, apalagi yang aku takutkan, aku akan segera menghilang, rasa sakit tidak akan mencapaiku lagi.

Dengan pelan, kuangkat kertas itu dan membacanya, seluruh tubuhku mematung, mataku terbelalak, tanganku langsung bergemetar dan perasaan terkejut menyerang hatiku.

**Natsume.**

Natsume, Natsume, Natsume, Natsume, Natsume.

Aku kenal kata itu, aku kenal nama itu, itu adalah nama 'Dia', itu adalah namanya.

Kenapa orang yang menulis surat ini megenal nama itu? Kenapa dia tahu nama Natsume? Siapa yang sesungguhnya yang menulis surat-surat ini? Apa maksud dari surat-surat ini? Lalu, siapa sesungguhnya tukang post itu?

Ya… Benar sekali, aku tidak pernah memikirkannya selama ini, siapa sesungguhnya tukang post itu? Siapa sesungguhnya dia? Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini? Kenapa dia selalu menyerahkan surat padaku?

Natsume. Apakah tukang post itu tahu siapa Natsume? Apakah tukang post itu tahu di mana Natsume berada sekarang? Dia adalah tukang post, dia pasti tahu, dia pasti tahu di mana Natsume berada sekarang.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi aku segera bangun dan berlari mendekati jendela penghubung mansion ini, kuangkat kakiku tanpa ragu, meloncat keluar melalui jendela itu.

Kakiku yang tidak beralas menyentuh tanah di bawahku, angin bertiup dengan kuat menghembus diriku dan juga padang gandum ini. Aku segera berlari ke arah pohon pink di depanku, berlari mendekati tukang post itu.

Tempat ini sangat gelap, bisa'kah aku menemukannya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi di mana arah menuju pohon pink itu. Kutolehkan kepalaku menatap mansion di belakangku, aku ingin menggunakan jendela kamar tempat aku berada selama ini sebagai petunjuk mencari arah pohon itu.

Namun, mataku terbelalak karena terkejut, mansion itu, seluruh masion yang besar itu menghitam, retak, hancur dan mulai menghilang. Aku sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi, tempat itu telah menghilang, mansion itu, kamar itu, mansion tempatnya hidup berserta kamarnya.

Kutolehkan kepalaku kembali ke depan, menatap kegelapan pekat di depanku. Aku telah kehilangan arah, di mana aku berada? Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan tukang pos itu? Bagaimana aku bisa bertanya padanya di mana Natsume berada?

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan kiri mencari petunjuk, tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sesuatu. Di depanku, tidak begitu jauh dari depanku aku melihat cahaya, cahaya berwarna pink yang sangat terang. Mataku terbelalak saat menyadari apa sesungguhnya yang bersinar itu.

Pohon. Pohon itu, pohon pink itu bersinar dengan begitu terangnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku segera berlari mendekati pohon itu, semakin dekat aku dengan pohon itu, akupun sadar, bukan daun, warna pink di pohon itu bukanlah daun, tapi bunga, bunga berwarna pink.

Seluruh batang dan bunganya mengeluarkan cahaya, begitu indah, lembut dan juga hangat. Kelopak-kelopak bunga pink yang gugur dibawa angin jatuh ke bawah dengan pelan, bau harum bunga yang begitu menyenangkan dan membuatku rindu tercium dengan jelas. Aku sungguh terpesona melihat pohon itu, aku berhenti berlari dan dengan pelan berjalan mendekatinya.

Aku kenal pohon ini, aku tahu pohon apa ini, ini adalah pohon sakura, pohon ini adalah tempat di mana aku dan Natsume menghabisakan waktu kami bersama sejak kecil sampai sekarang, pohon ini adalah pohon sakura kami.

Dia berdiri di situ, tukang post itu berdiri membelakangiku di bawah pohon sakura kami yang bersinar. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan pelan, dia tidak membalikkan badannya menghadapku seakan tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

Sosok punggungnya tidak asing bagiku, sosok punggung dari laki-laki tinggi dan tegap di depanku sama sekali tidak asing bagiku. Aku ingin bertanya padanya, apakah dia tahu di mana Natsume berada? Namun, tidak tahu mengapa, mulutku malah bertanya padanya. "Siapa kau?"

Tukang post membalikkan badannya menghadapku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dia masih menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah hingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Dengan pelan dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyerahkan sepucuk surat lagi padaku.

Kuterima surat itu dan membukanya. Saat aku melihat apa yang tertulis dalam surat itu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi untuk menjelaskan apa yang aku rasakan. Surat itu hanya berisi satu kalimat.

**Aku ingin kau hidup dengan bahagia walau aku sudah tidak ada di sampingmu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku.**

Kuangkat kepalaku menatap tukang post itu dengan mata terbelalak, dan untuk pertama kalinya, diapun mengangkat wajahnya menatapku.

Merah.

Matanya berwarna merah

Angin yang berhembus tiba-tiba meniup topinya hingga terbang ke belakang dan memperlihatkan rambut hitamnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku bisa menatap wajahnya yang tampan dengan jelas. Dia berambut hitam dengan kulit berwarna putih, hidungnya sangat mancung dengan alis mata yang agak pendek, bibirnya yang tipis berwarna merah dan terakhir, matanya, matanya berwarna merah, mata yang selama ini sangat kusukai.

Tukang post adalah 'Dia', yang selalu berada di bawah pohon sakura ini dan menatapku dari kejauhan adalah dia,Dia adalah kamu, Natsume.

Air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku, sambil tersenyum lebar aku langsung memelukmu dengan seerat-erat yang kubisa. Kebahagiaan menyelimutiku, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan badanmu dengan jelas, mencium bau badanmu yang seperti mint dengan jelas, akhirnya aku menemukanmu, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu.

Kau membalas pelukkanku dengan sama eratnya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menangis terisak-isak karena bahagia dalam pelukkanmu. Ternyata itu kamu, ternyata kaulah sosok yang selama ini kutatap itu, kaulah yang selama ini melihatku dari kejauhan. Kaulah yang menulis surat itu, kenapa aku bisa melupakan tulisanmu? Jika saja aku menyadarinya lebih awal, aku pasti sudah akan berada dalam pelukkanmu sejak dulu tanpa perlu merasakan semua kesakitan itu.

Kuangkat wajahku menatap wajahmu dari dalam pelukkanmu sambil tersenyum, menatap wajahmu yang tampan dan sangat kurindukan itu. Kau juga tersenyum dan menatapku dengan mata merahmu begitu lembut.

Kubenamkan kembali wajahku pada dadamu yang bidang. Aku tidak mau terpisah lagi, aku tidak ingin terpisah lagi denganmu, aku ingin bersamamu, selalu di sampingmu seperti ini selamanya.

Namun, kau tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukanmu, kuangkat kepalaku menatapmu dengan penuh kebingungan. Kedua tanganmu kemudian menyentuh tangannku yang memelukmu dan menurunkannya.

"Natsume…" Panggilku pelan sambil menatapmu.

Kau tetap tersenyum menatapku, namun aku bisa melihat kesedihan di dalam mata merahmu sekarang. Ketakutan memenuhi hatiku, aku tahu apa maksud kesedihan di matamu itu, aku tahu apa yang dikatakan matamu itu.

Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Jangan menyuruhku pergi lagi, jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi.

Kupeluk kau dengan serat-eratnya sambil menangis lagi, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi, cukup sekali saja aku merasakan bagaimana sakitnya kehilanganmu, aku tidak mau merasakan kesakitan itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"K-Ku mohon.. Jangan menyuruhku pergi dari sini, jangan pernah memintaku meninggalkanmu…" Pintaku pelan sambil berlinang air mata.

"Kau harus pergi, Mikan. Tempatmu bukan di sini, waktumu belum tiba, kau masih memiliki masa depan yang panjang, cerah dan penuh kebahagiaan." Balasmu pelan.

Masa depan yang panjang? Ya benar, aku mungkin memang masih memiliki masa depan yang panjang, tapi cerah dan penuh kebahagiaan? Itu sudah tidak mungkin, bagaimana aku bisa bahagia jika kau sudah tidak di sampingku lagi? Bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum? Bagaimana aku bisa tertawa?

Kugelengkan kepalaku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Kau mengatakan kau akan memberikanku apapun yang aku inginkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku bukan? Karena itu pergilah dari tempat ini, kembalilah ke tempat di mana kau seharusnya berada, hiduplah dan berbahagialah, itulah hadiah yang kuinginkan." Ujarmu lagi sambil membelai rambutku.

Aku menangis terisak-isak mendengar ucapannya itu. Aku memang akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu, tapi bukan ini, bukan ini, jangan memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu. Ku tarik kembali ucapanku saat itu, aku tidak akan memberikan apapun padamu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu, jangan biarkan aku menghadapi dunia tanpamu sendirian.

"A-Aku tidak mau… " Ujarku lagi dengan terbata-bata.

Kau melepaskan dirimu dari pelukkanku. Dengan pelan kau membungkukkan badanmu dan memegang kedua pipiku, menghapus air mataku dengan lembut, mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas hingga mata kita bertemu lagi.

"Kau harus hidup, Mikan. Bukan hanya untukmu tapi juga untukku, Hiduplah dengan bahagia menggantikan a-."

"AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU INGIN SELALU BERSAMAMU!" teriakku sekuat tenaga memotong ucapannya.

Kau terdiam dan menatapku dengan kedua mata merahmu, aku bisa melihat kesedihan di wajahmu dengan jelas.

"B-Bagaimana aku bisa hidup di dunia tanpamu.. Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia di dunia tanpamu? Jika kaulah yang selamat, jika kaulah yang hidup, apakah kau juga bisa hidup di dunia tanpaku?"

Matamu terbelalak mendengar pertanyaanku, dengan cepat kau melepaskan tanganmu yang memegang pipiku dan kembali memelukku.

"Aku tidak akan bisa, namun aku juga tahu, jika akulah yang hidup, kau pasti juga akan memintaku untuk terus hidup. Karena itu aku pasti bisa, jika itu adalah permintaan terakhirmu, maka aku akan mengabulkannya, aku akan hidup dengan bahagia mengabulkan permintaan terakhirmu."

Natsume.

Kau sungguh kejam, kau benar-benar sangat kejam sekali padaku. Aku tidak bisa membalas ucapanmu itu, sebab dalam hatiku, aku tahu, itulah yang akan aku minta darimu dan itulah yang akan kau lakukan jika keadaan kita terbalik. Kau yang selalu kuat pasti mampu melakukan itu semua, namun aku tidak sekuat kamu, kau mungkin tidak pernah tahu, cinta kita mungkin tidak pernah sebanding, aku mencintaimu Natsume, sangat mencintaimu, luar biasa mencintaimu, mencintaimu hingga aku tidak menemukan lagi kata untuk menjelaskannya padamu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mikan…" Ujarmu tiba-tiba.

Kuangkat kepalaku menatapmu kembali, terkejut mendengar apa yang kau katakan. Kau menatapku dan untuk pertama kalinya…

Aku melihat air mata mengalir menuruni pipimu, melihat kau yang selalu kuat menangis untuk pertama kalinya dalam kebersamaan kita.

"Aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu, mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu hingga aku tidak menemukan kata untuk menjelaskannya padamu… Karena itulah aku ingin kau hidup."

Tahu'kah kau? Mendengar ucapanmu itu, aku malah berharap kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku seperti itu, aku berharap kau tidak akan mencintaiku sebagaimana aku mencintaimu, sebab dengan begitu, kau tidak akan memaksaku meninggalkanmu sekarang, aku akan bisa berada di sampingmu.

Kau tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahmu padaku, dengan pelan kau menutup mata dan menangkap bibirku dengan bibirmu, menciumku dengan lembut.

Ciumanmu yang lembut, sentuhan bibirmu yang hangat, ciuman yang selalu kusukai dan kurindukan.

Kau selalu menciumku untuk menghentikan apa yang aku katakan, kau selalu menciumku sebagai permintaan maafmu padaku saat kau membuatku marah, kau selalu menciumku jika aku tidak mau menuruti apa yang kau perintahkan.

Kau selalu menciumku, sebab kau tahu aku akan langsung berhenti berbicara jika kau menciumku, kemarahan akan menghilang dari hatiku jika kau menciumku, dan aku akan selalu menuruti apapun yang kau inginkan jika kau menciumku. Kali ini juga begitu, kau mencium bibirku lagi untuk membuatku menuruti apa yang kau inginkan.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Mikan.. Aku akan selalu di dalam hatimu, selamanya, karena itu kau tidak akan pernah sendirian di dunia…" Ujarmu pelan saat kau melepaskan bibirmu dari bibirku.

Aku hanya bisa menangis, menangis dan menangis dalam pelukkanmu. Aku telah kalah, aku tidak bisa melawannya lagi, aku tidak bisa menolak pemintaan terakhirmu lagi. Kau curang Natsume, sungguh curang.

"Hiduplah, berbahagialah…"

Kuangguk kepalaku dengan pelan meski hatiku terasa luar biasa sakit dan hancur. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu Natsume, permintaan terakhirmu, hadiah ulang tahun terakhir yang kau inginkan dariku.

Pohon sakura kita tiba-tiba bersinar sangat terang, saking terangnya hingga menyilaukan mataku, kurasakan tanganmu melepaskan pelukannmu, kuangkat wajahku menatapmu, air mata mengalir semakin deras menuruni mataku, kau tersenyum, tersenyum dengan begitu lembut dan mengucapkan satu kalimat padaku sebelum cahaya menyilaukan ini menelan kita berdua.

_"Aku mencintaimu…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kubuka mataku lagi, kulihat sekelilingku, aku bukan berada di kamarmu lagi, aku tidak berada di mansionmu lagi, bukan di kamarmu dengan padang gandum keemasan di luar jendela, bukan di alam bawah sadarku lagi. Aku berada di dalam sebuah kamar berwana putih dengan bau obat tercium sangat jelas di hidungku.

Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit. Aku sudah sadar, aku sudah kembali ke tempat seharusnya aku berada, kembali ke dunia ini, dunia tanpamu. Kututup mataku, lalu aku sadar ada sesuatu di tanganku. Kuangkat tanganku dan kulihat sepucuk surat di dalam genggamanku. Mataku terbelalak melihat surat itu, dengan pelan kubuka surat itu. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku saat membaca surat itu, sebuah senyum kecil mengembang di wajahku.

Tenanglah Natsume, aku pasti akan menepati apa yang aku katakan, aku pasti akan hidup dengan penuh kebahagiaan, untuk diriku sendiri dan dirimu, untuk kita berdua, sampai ketemu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siapa kau? Aku adalah Natsume.**

**Dimana kau? Surga, padahal kukira aku akan berada di neraka.**

**Mengapa kau ada di situ? Aku di sini karena aku berhasil menyelamatkan dia yang tidak tergantikan bagiku.**

**Mengapa kau tidak melangkah keluar dari sana? Karena aku akan menunggu dia datang kemari saat waktunya tiba.**

**Siapa dia? Dia adalah Mikan, kekasihku, tunanganku, satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai melampaui segalanya dalam keberadaanku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_** fin**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Note's Part II : <strong>_

Well, bagaimana menurut para pembaca fic ini? Ya, aku tahu fic ini sangat aneh kan? Membuat fic ini tidak tahu mengapa, aku jadi merasa seperti membuat UM, mungkin karena cara penulisannya ya? Aku sendiri benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa membuat fic seperti ini, saat mengerjakan TODAL, tiba-tiba saja fic ini kembali terlintas dalam kepalaku dan tanpa aku sadari, aku jadi membuka folder lama dan kembali mengetiknya, Jadi maaf ya, TODAL agak lambat updatenya -_-" . Fic ini sebenarnya sangat panjang alias multichapter, tapi aku membatalkannya dengan kata lain aku kemas-kemas jadi satu chapter saja ^^

**And the most important!** Apakah para pembaca mengerti jalan cerita fic ini? Atau apakah aku perlu membuat chapter ke-duanya lagi untuk menjelaskan semuanya? Sebab tidak tahu mengapa aku masih merasa ada yang gantung dalam fic ini. Ya, kalau jadi chapter duanya, aku mungkin akan menggunakan Natsume sebagai sudut pandangnya ( hahahahaha ^^)

oh iya, satu lagi, ada yang nangis saat baca fic ini enggak ya? Soal kata temanku, fic ini sedih banget ^^


End file.
